1. Technical Field
This invention relates to ladder pad devices and, more particularly, to a new ladder rung pad assembly for providing a selectively positionable pad for attaching to a rung of a ladder adjacent to a shin or other part of the body that typically rests against the ladder rung while the user stands on the ladder.
2. Prior Art
The use of padding devices for ladders is known in the prior art. More specifically, padding devices for ladders heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Extension ladders and other types of ladders are notoriously difficult to carry from place to place, both because of their weight (up to 50 pounds) and because their length makes them awkward and cumbersome to handle. Aggravating this problem is the fact that the ladder is often needed in places that are rather inaccessible, and it is not uncommon for rough and/or hilly terrain to be encountered when carrying the ladder to and from its point of use.
Perhaps the most common technique used in carrying an extension ladder is to balance it on the shoulder and to then walk slowly and carefully to the desired location. Although this technique is better than others in many respects, it is not wholly satisfactory and can result in physical injuries. Probably the most notable problem is that the entire weight of the ladder is concentrated on the shoulder and is borne by the clavicle and surrounding tissue.
Consequently, there is not only considerable discomfort to the shoulder area, but there is also a high incidence of physical injury to the shoulder, neck, back and arm areas, as well as aggravation of prior injuries to these areas. Properly balancing a lengthy ladder of the narrow fulcrum provided by the shoulder creates instability that can result in accidents. Additionally, the person carrying the ladder is likely to tire quickly and to devote more attention to enduring upper body discomfort and the unbalanced condition of the ladder than to walking carefully, thus increasing the chances of stumbling or another accident. Although there are padding devices that assist a user in carrying a ladder with less discomfort, none of these provide padding protection to other body parts, such as shins and knees, once the user is situated on the ladder.
Accordingly, a need remains for a new ladder rung pad assembly in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a ladder rung pad that is simple and novel in design, easy to use, reasonably priced, and improves safety and comfort levels. Such a pad assembly advantageously minimizes shin and knee injuries which allows worker to do their work more comfortably and productively. Conveniently the ladder rung pad assembly can be utilized by a wide variety of trdes people along with do-it-yourself enthusiasts.